1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a data protecting method, a memory controller using the data protecting method, and a memory storage device using the data protecting method.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a rewritable non-volatile memory is characterized by non-volatility of data, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure, and fast reading and writing speed, the rewritable non-volatile memory is the most adaptable memory to be applied in a portable electronic product, e.g., a notebook computer. Therefore, the flash memory industry has become a very popular part of the electronic industry in recent years. For instance, a solid state drive (SSD) utilizing a flash memory as its storage medium has been widely applied as a hard drive of a host for ameliorating the access performance of the computer.
When a computer boots up, the basic input output system (BIOS) initializes and identifies system components as well as the connected devices, e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, an optical disc drive, a storage device, and so on. To ensure security of data in the computer (e.g., data stored in the storage device), a user may activate the password protection through the BIOS user interface (UI), so as to prevent another unauthorized user from booting the system and secure access to the BIOS UI functions. However, the unauthorized user is still capable of connecting the storage device to another host with no BIOS password protection, so as to read data stored in the storage device.
In view of the above, it is necessary to propose an effective data protecting method to secure data in a storage device.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.